parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style)
DisneyRockz's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast (DO NOT CHANGE THE CHARACTERS!!!) *Mowgli - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Bagheera - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Baloo - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Kaa - Randell Boggs (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Shere Khan - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *King Louie - Parappa and Vibri (PaRappa the Rapper and Vib-Ribbon) *Flunkey - Crash Bandicoot *The Monkeys - Playstation Characters *The Vultures - Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie and Rowlf (Muppets) *Shanti - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Colonel Hathi - Sonic The Hedgehog *Hathi Junior - Classic Sonic *Winifred - Sally Acorn *The Elephants - Various Characters *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Tails The Fox *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Knuckles The Echinda *Slob Elephant - Shadow The Hedgehog *Battle Damaged Elephant - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) *Elephant with fly - Green Hunter Beetleborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Elephant With hair - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Distracted Elephant - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Max/Mini Force Yellow (Mini Force) *Buglar the Elephant - Grimlock (Transformers) *Deer - Bambi *Akela - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Rama - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Raksha - Darma (Rock Dog) *The Wolf Cubs - Chase (PAW Patrol), Rita (Go Hugo Go) and Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *2 Adult Wolves - Vinny Griffin (Family Guy) and Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Wolves - Various Rock Dog Characters *Baby Mowgli - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) Scenes: #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 2 - Mike Wazowski Discovers Jerry Mouse/Jerry Mouse Becomes Mickey Mouse #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 3 - Mickey Mouse's ??? Life #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 4 - Mickey Mouse and Mike Wazowski's First Encounter with Randell Boggs #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 5 - "???'s March" #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 6 - Mike Wazowski and Mickey Mouse's Argument #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 7 - Mickey Mouse Meets James P. Sullivan ("The Monster Necessities") #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 8 - Mickey Mouse Meets Parappa and Vibri ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 9 - Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan's Moonlight Talk #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 10 - Mickey Mouse Runs Away #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 11 - Henry J. Waternoose Arrives/"???'s March (Reprise)" #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 12 - Mickey Mouse's Second Encounter with Randell Boggs ("Trust in Me") #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 13 - Randell Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose's Conversation #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 14 - Mickey Mouse's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 15 - Mickey Mouse Meets Henry J. Waternoose/The Fight #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 16 - Mickey Mouse Meets Minnie Mouse ("My Own Home") #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Character Book (Lucas Brendon VGCP Style) part 18 - End Credits DisneyRockz Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART